


Double Life

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots SK [20]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Short One Shot, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Kagome was the kind of a person who got along with everyone. Everyone, except Nishida from accounting.





	Double Life

Kagome looked up at the sound of footsteps, then groaned and ducked behind her monitor.

That didn’t save her, of course – the cocky asshole strode in without knocking and didn’t pause until he was looming before Kagome’s desk.

“These expenses you filed last week, Higurashi,” he drawled in a bored tone, “they don’t add up. Are you sure you didn’t miss a receipt?”

“I don’t think I did,” Kagome replied, staring fixedly at her monitor.

“That is not an acceptable answer.”

“Well I don’t know,” Kagome huffed, her temper rising. “What do you want from me?”

“I want you to submit all the necessary receipts when you file your expenses,” came the irritated reply. “Find the receipt or the company won’t reimburse your little computer course.”

With that charming parting comment, he turned on his heels and marched out.

“Asshole,” Kagome muttered under her breath, glaring at his stiff, retreating back.

“Kagome, language,” Miroku called from his own desk.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. “You heard him just now, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but everyone from accounting is a stick-in-a-mud. They’re number people, not people people.”

“That’s no excuse to be rude,” Kagome replied, crossing her arms.

“I guess.” Miroku shrugged.

Kagome turned to him. “What’s with that tone?”

“Just… you’re usually really friendly. You try to get along with everyone. And limited social skills don’t usually bother you. Like that Jinenji guy from IT.”

“That’s an unfair comparison,” Kagome protested. “Jinenji is shy and sweet. Nishida is a pompous ass.”

“Well, that’s true.”

“Some people just don’t mix,” Kagome said, before getting back to work.

And that was it – until lunchtime.

The moment the three of them were seated at the window table of a nearby café, Miroku turned to Sango.

“Nishida came to our corner of the woods today,” he told her.

“Uh-oh.” Sango quirked her eyebrow. “Please tell me you didn’t argue again.”

“It wasn’t an argument,” Kagome said, frowning. “Just him walking in like he owned the place and claiming I’d forgotten a receipt and then threatening to withhold reimbursement unless I gave him the lost receipt.”

Sango’s lips twitched in amusement. “Well… that’s kinda how it works, Kagome,” she said. “The company can’t reimburse you without the necessary documents.”

“All the receipts were there,” Kagome insisted. “I think,” she added in an undertone, poking at her salad.

“Uh-huh, I’m sure.”

Kagome glared at Sango.

“Look, he just doesn’t like me.”

“Well that’s true,” Miroku said. “Nishida doesn’t like anyone.”

“Kagura’s a bitch to you half the time and you never argue with her,” Sango pointed out.

“Why are you two so interested about my reaction to Nishida anyway?” Kagome asked.

“Because it’s weird,” Miroku replied.

“It’s not like you to dislike a person so vehemently – even if they were a jerk like Nishida.”

Kagome snorted. “No one is as big a jerk as Nishida.”

“Kouga’s always bugging you for a date and not taking no seriously,” Sango said.

“Inuyasha used to be really annoying when he first started out,” Miroku added.

“So?”

“So you still gave them a chance,” Sango said.

“You want to know what I think is weird?” Kagome asked.

“What?”

“That you two are actually standing up for a guy like Nishida.”

Sango and Miroku shared a look and rolled their eyes.

Kagome didn’t care, at least that had managed to shut them up. She went back to her lunch, without wasting another thought on Nishida from accounting.

 

* * *

 

 

When the doorbell rang that same evening, Kagome ran to answer. She yanked the door open, grabbed her visitor by the lapels of his jacket and pulled into the apartment and into a kiss.

“You’re late,” she accused, as he kicked the door shut behind them.

“Had to work overtime,” Nishida Sesshoumaru murmured before kissing her back with fervour.

Kagome pulled back and rested her chin against his chest and looked up at him.

“There’s one thing I’ve been thinking.”

He tilted his head and looked back at her with hooded eyes. “What would that be?”

“Why did you decide to put on that scene today at work?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because half my lunch hour was wasted listening to a lecture from Miroku and Sango. They were confused about why I dislike you so much when I’m usually friendly with everyone and were basically telling me to give you a chance.”

“Well perhaps you _should_ give me a chance,” Sesshoumaru replied, tucking her closer in his arms.

“Why?” Kagome frowned. “What about the no dating policy? We don’t want to blow our cover.”

“Exactly. That is why we really shouldn’t give your friends any reason to find your behaviour to be odd when it concerns me.”

“I guess you’ve got a point there,” Kagome admitted. “What about you?”

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. “What about me?”

“Will you try to get along with me too?”

“At work?” He snorted. “Are you kidding? I don’t get along with anyone. I can’t make exceptions – especially with you.”

Kagome sighed. “You’re right. But for the record, I really hate this situation.”

Sesshoumaru rubbed soothing circles on her upper back. “As do I. We can only hope that in time, the policy will be overturned.”

“Or find a way to overturn it…”

“In the meanwhile, however, as for your original question – I made a scene because you were actually missing a receipt.”

Kagome made a face. “Oh, crap. I really hoped you were just putting on a good show.”

“I’m afraid not. But you should focus on the silver lining.”

“Is there a silver lining to me being a ditz?”

“Definitely.” Sesshoumaru’s lips curled into a smirk. “I can help you look.”

“Huh. Well that’s a generous offer.” Kagome’s blue eyes twinkled.

“And an utterly selfless one besides. Why don’t we start our searching in the bedroom.”

Kagome giggled and tugged at his jacket. “Bedroom sounds great.”

 


End file.
